Arata Iki
by desultory-writer
Summary: the whole gang is in this one. The Jonin exams in a few months, and with new relationships coming about training will be stressful. Two strangers from another country. Tsunade signs Konoha up for a Ninja exchange. TenxNej and LeexOC and more!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto. Pairings I hope for- LeexOC, TenxNeji InoxCho SakxSas HinxNar (not sure about TemxShika) TenxNej will be kinda the main. Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

Somewhere in some off-the-map forest made of charred bones and ashen stumps, where streams are flowing lava and winter never touches the smoky black sky, a mountain has a passage that links this land to one of stories. From a place of constant wars, burning rock and never-forgotten deaths to one of power and memory that extends to so many other countries. From Mountain Country, through Hi-Zan, to the strong Fire Country, home of legends and Konoha, the birthing place of the known great stories. When they mix, a new lore takes breath...

* * *

"...Uchiha Sasuke you have served your sentence and probation will be lifted. You can rejoin with Team Kakashi and become Team 7 once more. The rank of Chuunin has been decided. You and your team will be able to try for Jonin in seven months," Tsunade's voice said sternly. 

She could see Naruto and Sakura grinning stupidly, but maybe that adverb is more on Naruto's side. Kakashi's visible eye was upturned, showing he at least was smiling as well. Sasuke, standing before her and a council and a group of people, mainly consisting of friends, look visibly relaxed. He had come back when he turned sixteen, and had served for two years. Now he was rejoining his his old team, his friends.

As Sasuke left the little stand he had been made to stand on for judgement, he was soon glomped by two ecstatic people, and a hearty pat from Kakashi. Despite himself, Sasuke actually smiled, and returned the hug. Most for the fact he could 'crush' Naruto, and, though in denial about this reason, to embrace Sakura. He wore a light smirk, and Naruto, loudest of them all, began shouting for a celebration of ramen.

"You can pay then, Naruto-baka," Sasuke said smirking. The fox boy glared at him, but then a smiled slid onto his face.

"Sure, ano yarou!" he taunted.

Sasuke frowned, and moved threateningly towards him, but was beaten there by Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi struck Naruto across the head with a fisted hand, sending the boy flying out of the open doors. The council member who had opened the door starred wide-eyes at the swirly-eyed boy in a heap near the bushes, and made a prayer like gesture.

Sakura, after having conversed with her Inner Sakura, turned to Sasuke, smiling so sweetly he was sure he got cavities.

"Let's go celebrate, Sasuke-kun," she said, and began to pull him along. He followed willingly, one eye twitching, slightly wishing a bunch of ANBU ninja's were following him. At least then he would be protected from Sakura's amazing wrath.

That was two weeks ago...

* * *

(Present)

On the outskirts of Konoha, two people were sitting under a particularly large tree. One was male and the other female. It appeared as though they were sleeping. It was quite possible they were, but considering their positions, simply sitting, cross legged, it was more possible they were meditating. And, they were.

If a person got near enough they could see blue chakra leaking out of them. It was shooting up to the top of their heads, then vanishing off into the air. It was as if they were the core of the sun, and the blue charka was their rays, glowing about them freely. Slowly, the man stood, rolling his shoulders back.

He had white hair, pulled up into a high ponytail that led into a close shaven bear that made its way down his jawline, across his chin and to the other side of his head. He wore simple attire, gray pants and a long, open chest shirt that revealed a solid, heavily-muscled yet lean and slightly slim body. He wore thick gray gloves. His face was rough and worn. His skin was heavily tanned, beared to the sun constantly. His lips almost blended in with his kin, but the slight pink pigment set them apart. He had light gray eyes, and nose that looked like it had been broken one to many times, but he was able to find a really freaking good surgeon. The early signs of age were showing, though considering he was fifty-seven, you'd agree he looked good. Probably got tail regularly.

As he began to walk away from the tree, his female companion awoke. He cast a glance back at her.

She was much younger, most likely his daughter, or grandchild possibly. She appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties. She had short black hair, cut off near the base of her neck, though long enough to touch her shoulders. It was cut spikedly, the edges frayed, but done so with a style that showed it was intentional. Her bangs were more mangled, crooked and uneven, but possessed a certain rebellious look to them. Her skin was peachy, much lighter than her companion.

She had sharp features, but very full lips, pouting slightly. They were that perfect shade of pink, not needing any make-up. Her clothing was a bit more showy. She had on firm shoes, covering most of her feet, though showing the area around the ankle off, though covering the toes and having a secure back. She wore white shorts, trimmed in a dark blue, that extended half-way down her thigh, split up the sides of each 'pant-leg', then strung loosely together with silver thread. This showed off her entire leg basically. Then her shirt was just as modest. (note: extreme sarcastic tone of voice, topped off with a hearty, fist arm movement that appears as though your doing some weird farm dance) The shirt was not one piece, so to speak. It was split the whole way down the middle, giving it an extremely sloping cut. It was secured in the middle with a thick band of cloth, purple colored. It was tank-top format at the top, but extended half-way down her shorts, so, about 1/4 down from the beginning of her thigh. It was white, also trimmed in a dark blue. Along her arms, about a fourth of the way down from her shoulder, another piece of clothing began. It flared out slightly, then extended down her arm. It was white, with blue leather crosses going the down the length of it. The rest of it disappeared in thick white gloves.

"Konoha is near, Mykya-kyou," the man said. His voice was deep, but had an air of lightness to it. Clearly a man of kindness. The girl cast him a hard look, causing him to laugh. She then smiled warmly.

"San, san!" The man bellowed, forcing her to release a laugh as well, which she attempted to cover up behind a hidden hand. The man's eyes creased into slights as he gave a cheesy smile, which the girl mirrored.

"Let's hurry Roland-sensei," she added excitedly, her dark brown eyes glowing. The man gave a single nod, and they formed hand signs. They were exactly the same.

Within a moment, they took off, blazing at high speeds, not even leaving a blade of grass pushed down in their near flying run. Mykya slowly crawled out in front of her sensei as they raced towards Konoha. The man eyed her attire critically.

"Can we buy you new clothes? Your father would have a fit if you came back married to some flesh-loving man."

"These are new! That other outfit got burned to bits practically," came a quick reply. Roland shook his head.

"...No getting married."

"I'll try to!"

_Damn teenagers..._ were poor Roland's thoughts. Sure, Mykya was his student, or maybe equal considering how powerful she is in her style of combat, but also the daughter of his good friend, who also happened to be important. Though, that was supposed to be kept quiet about. They crossed the rest of the distance to Konoha in silence.

* * *

"Gai-sensei, where is Neji-kun and Tenten-san?" Lee asked from his hand-stand state. His teacher looked over at him, though he appeared up-side-down, and gave a blinding smile.

"They are experiencing youth surely, Lee!...Lee...?" Lee had fallen over from the blast of shiney teeth, and now lay in a lump.

* * *

Tenten woke into a world of pain. It was instant, there before she was even awake. She clutched her stomach and made her way to the bathroom in agonizing slowness. Hunched over the toilet, she empty her already empty stomach. It was undescribable, the pain she was feeling. Something like having swallowed a big metal ball with spikes on it her stomach was trying to grind up, and having someone from the outside punch her with very sharp keys in-between her fingers. That and the fact she was freezing!

Trying to stand, only to double-over again, she pushed the shower curtain aside. in her pajama's, which were gray sweat pants and a teel T-shirt, she sat on the shower floor. Turning on the water, she felt first frigid droplets strike her, and she made a sort of whimpering sound and scooted out of its ranger.

Burying in face into her knees, she scrunched up her face against the pain. _It's probably just the ulcer_, she thought as she shifted into the hot water. She shivered in her pajamas, even though she was being drenched by hot water. Her hair, out of their buns, was in a pony tail. It clung to the back of her neck, and she tried to get it away from her.

Curling up into a ball, she lay her head against the tiled bathroom walls, and submitted herself over to the pain.

* * *

Neji glanced around him one more time. Tenten was nowhere in the area. He had been waiting twenty minutes already, and now that bit of worry he had scoffed at earlier came back Frowning and cursing himself and Tenten, he went to find his friend before Gai decided to make them do some ridiculous activity for being late.

Headed over to her house, the first place any person should look for someone, he tried to keep his pace slow and steady. He couldn't understand why this was freaking him out so much. (That or he was in denial). The apartment complexes she lived in came into view. He spotted her door, which had a bunch of scratch marks on it from when she got mad at her landlord and attack her own building with kunai.

Smiling to himself, sure he would find her in bed, having overslept, looking frazzled. He would drag her out, kicking or screaming, and dump her on the training field. then, even as he pictured her pouty cutely as she often does, he realized he'd have to deal with a pissed of Tenten, and considering they were usually sparring partners, he would be leaving training very wounded.

Knocking on her battered door, he shifted from foot to foot. He waited a few minutes and knocked again, louder. He wouldn't yell to her, as he had often hear and see Naruto do for multiple friends. Still nothing.

Leaning into the door, his ears picked up a sound. Not sure what it is, Neji activated his Byakugan. Looking around the apartment, he saw her kitchen, empty. The chair's were pushed in, nothing on the table, and no dishes in the sink. There was another room, more or less the 'hang-out' room. Empty. The quilt on the couch was even folded, something only done at night, considering she liked to eat her cereal while watching TV in the morning.

Seeking out her room, he saw that the bed looked messy, but it was also Tenten-less. Taking a quick breath, and hoping for the best, he went to look for the bathroom. Hoping he'd see her brushing her teeth, or putting her buns up, he found the sink area. His teammate was not standing before it. Then he spied something.

His eyes zoomed in on the shower, and his breath caught. He saw Tenten, in the fetal position, on the shower floor. The water was running, and his Byakugan could make out th tendrils of steam rising up to the ceiling. She appeared to be in her clothes too, which further alarmed him.

Doing the only reasonable thing any good friend would do. He quick kicked down the door and rushed into her house. Shoving open the half-closed door to her bathroom, he smelled the faint hint of vomit. Making note that she has an unsettled stomach, eh threw open the shower curtain. His heart lurched slightly at seeing her flushed pained face, and shivering body curled up into a ball. Her hair was damp and clung to her face. Shuttting off the water, he stepped into the shower and leaned over her.

He touched her cheek lightly, and unsurprisingly it was burning hot. He bet only part of it was from the hot water. Shifting her body so she was upright, he brushed water from her eyebrows, and unconsciously rubbed his thumb across her face in a soothing motion.

"Tenten," he whispered, though with urgency. She was unresponsive. Other then her shuddering breaths, she was unmoving. He noticed her hands were lightly touching her stomach, almost shielding it. Thinking there could be a wound, he tried to look at her stomach, but the moment his fingers alighted on the tender flesh, Tenten's eyes snapped open and she moaned.

"Tenten!" He called. The girl blinked slowly. her eyes were unfocused for a few second, then they zoomed into Neji's lavender ones.

"Neji!" it was a weak exclamation. Rousing her, he lifted her up carefully, being sure not to touch her stomach. Tenten sucked her teeth to keep from making sounds of pain, so as to not appear weak in front of Neji.

A second later the house was empty, and the Hyuuga was headed towards the hospital. part of him hoped Sakura was on duty today.

* * *

Sooo, was it ok? 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you those who reviewed. It made me feel loved P. Lately my internet has been shitty, so chapters might come in later than I hoped, because I can't even open up anything internet related :(

* * *

"Ahh, so you're the two ninja's from Mountain Country we've been expecting," one of the two ninja guards posted at the front gates of Konaha said. His partner was checking the forms Roland had handed him, but gave them a smile as he turned another page. The one reading the forms thought, trying to piece together some of the writing. Roland cast Mykya a sly glance from the corner of his eyes, which the girl caught.

"That paragraph right there, son, isn't important. Our village has some coded promises we had to sign before heading out. Just read the Kanji," Roland's voice penetrated the air around the tiny stand. Giving an embarrassed smile, the ninja handed the forms back to the older man.

"Eheh, enjoy Konoha!" They called. Mykya turned around, walking backwards, and waved. She smiled brightly.

"We will!" she called back, then jogged forward to catch up with her sensei. Roland watched the girl form the corner of his eye. He also watched the people watching Mykya as well. He sent the men menacing look, making sure that they knew to back off.

"They were nice," she said suddenly. Glancing at her, as if he hadn't been paying her any attention, he nodded, but frowned.

"It's a shame I'll be killing them," he spoke solemnly. Mykya froze in her tracks, and turned wide-eyed to her teacher. He stopped and turned slightly to look at her. He was surprised to see such a look of betrayal, hurt and furry.

Before she did anything rash, like kill him, he quick made a calming motion with his hands.

"Goodness child, I was only kidding."

Her shoulders sagged from their tensed position, and she browned at him. Crossing her arms, she made her way past him, only close enough so he wouldn't lose sight of her. Roland, sighed and rubbed his temples. Just as he was beginning to wish he hadn't decided to accompany Mykya on this trip of hers, his stomach rumbled.

Mykya stopped in her tracks again, but acted the opposite of what she had before, She burst out laughing. People paused to look at the 'crazy' girl, making Roland consider ditching her. Deciding that wasn't a good idea, he grabbed her arm and pulled the 'crazy' girl out of the street.

Mykya couldn't settled her face, and her cheeks twitched as Roland stared at her unhappily.

"Just because you can go for multiple days without eating because of you're weird doesn't mean I can. You gotta keep an old man fed, less he turn to bones quicker!" That did it for Mykya, and fell to the ground giggling.

Calming herself down after a time, she met the serious look on Roland's face. Sighing, she took his hand and they made their way back into the street. They both began to look for a food stand.

After a few minutes of unsuccessful searching, Mykya spotted something she loved. Ninjas. Near by were two ninja's of Konoha, both male. One had black hair, and was by most standards 'hot', and the other had vibrant yellow hair, with wild blue eyes. To her, he looked like her baby cousin.

Rushing up to them, she smiled as Roland followed behind, holding his grumbling belly.

"You two wouldn't know of a good place to eat, would you?"

* * *

Sakura slid the folder back into the filing cabinet. Stretching her back, she heard something crack. Whatever it was, it felt great. Brushing back a bang, she adjusted her pony-tail, and began to head down the hall to the examination room.

"Sir! You have to wait! Sir!" A nurse cried. Growling, angry that the hospital was dealing with another wacko today, she fisted her hands and veered to the right. This time the guy was being thrown out by her!

Inner Sakura was raging, but as the swinging doors allowed her to pass through she gasped. Neji was fighting off three nurses as he tried to make his way out of the waiting room. Tenten was cradled in his arms carefully. One nurse was being dragged along as he stomped through the room, another was trying to pull him backwards, and another was calling security.

"Neji!" Sakura exclaimed. The Hyuuga prodigy look up, and he face relaxed. Rushing over, she took Tenten carefuuly. It wasn't hard, considering her enormous strength and the fact Tenten was so fit she was easy to hold. But as the transfer was made, the girl moaned.

"Miss Haruno, what-" the nurse calling security was cut short.

"Why was he being held up! Can't you see Tenten is in pain!" The staff froze. Inner Sakura was making evil promises. With blazing eyes she ordered for a room, an IV drip and whatever the hell else she felt like getting for Tenten.

Deciding to skip the whole "put the patient on a stretcher" part of her job, she carried pained Tenten to her room. It buzzed up for a moment as people got equipment in, but as the IV was set, and Sakura could really get down to business on Tenten's ailment, everyone filed out. Turning around for gloves, she ran into the chest of Neji.

"I'm sorry," he said instantly, surprising the pink-haired girl slightly. She watched him carefully as she put on her gloves, and found him starring hard at Tenten, his eyes laced with worry.

"Neji, I'll take good care of her," she spoke softly. His head snapped in her direction, and she let out a slow breath. Remembering to treat him kinda the same as the other patients worried family/friends, she spoke to him.

"Neji, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Wait outside." She made her voice firm, so there was no room for argument. The Hyuuga looked as though he was going to speak, but then looked at Tenten again. She looked even worse. Nodding silently, he left the room.

**Hyuuga** Guess who... 

25 minutes later.(not sure how long medical tests take, so if You have Chakra!?!? then whatever)

Neji watched in kind of well masked horror as Tenten was rushed out on a stretcher, multiple medic-nins pushing it along. Sakura came out, sending out orders to prep Tenten for surgery.

Grabbing her hand before she went to operate on Tenten, Neji looked at her. Simply looked, his eyes just screaming for anything.

"Peritonitis," Sakura said as if it explained everything. She got out of Neji's grip and sprinted down to the operation room. Neji stared at them, and stared at the doors they went through even after they had been gone. Bringing a hand to his head, he covered his eyes for a moment, before going to inform Gai and Lee.

* * *

"You two wouldn't know of a good place to eat, would you?"

Naruto looked up from his froggy wallet when the voice addressed him. He saw a pretty girl, leading a man towards them. He heard a stomach growl, and was happy to know for once it wasn't his won. He grinned madly. _Ichiraku ramen!_ his mind screamed.

"Yes, there is a good sushi bar a block-" Sasuke began, almost making Naruto choke on his own spit. His coughing cause the girl asking them to hold his shoulders and rub his back.

"You alright blondie?" She asked sweetly. Naruto nodded his head rapidly, blushing slightly.

"Don't go to the sushi place!" he exclaimed, making her jump back. Sasuke smacked his face, and sighed. The man looked agitated and was trying to see over the crowd of people's head to find this sushi place the young dark-haired man had began to talk about.

"I know a much better place." And with that Naruto dragged the strangers to his favorite location in Konoha.

"Here you go guys, four orders of beef ramen," Teuchi said smiling, handing over the steaming bowls.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said happily, before breaking his chopsticks, saying a little prayer and digging into his favorite food. As he was getting ready to finish the last bite, he heard a bowl slammed down and stopped, noodles halfway to his mouth. Looking over, he saw the old man who had come with the girl ordering another bowl.

Sasuke himself was starring, but the girl hadn't even looked up from trying to cool down her ramen. The silence filled the bar as a few other people saw Naruto beaten at eating ramen.

"Who are you two?" Sasuke finally asked as Roland attacked his second bowl, and Naruto ordered his. The girl stopped eating and blushed madly.

"Oh goodness! We didn't introduce ourselves?" She looked at him, her eyes round and innocent. Sasuke sweatdropped.

"N-rofpew" Naruto answered with a mouth full of noodles. The girl laughed and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Roland stopped eating, giving Naruto the advantage to finish his bowl. Roland, seeing this, went back to his meal and left Mykya to deal with the situation. The two went into an all out eating war pretty soon.

"Eheh, sorry. I'm Higa Mykya, and this," gesturing to Roland, "is Ikagi Roland." She then took another bite of her ramen.

"Uchiha Sasuke, and that's Uzumaki Naruto." Mykya nodded at this, then turned on her stool to face him.

"I thank you and your friend very much for directing us to this place. We both must be going, but I'll see you soon," she said. Draining off her ramen, she leaped from the stool, handed Teuchi money and dragged Roland from his seat. Sasuke watched them going, his black eyes glinting with suspicion.

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen, and found his two new friends gone.

"Where'd the pretty girl go?" he whined, setting his bowl down. Sasuke shook his head, and stood.

"I think to the Hokage's office. I'll ask Sakura if she knows anything," he stated and began to walk away. He heard a snicker from Naruto and turned around glaring.

"What baka?" He hissed. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows and grinned stupidly.

"You just want an excuse to see Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, but then laughed. No sooner had the chuckles come from his mouth than was he face first in the ground.

"Moron..." Sasuke muttered as he walked away.

* * *

Naruto awoke to something cool being pressed up against his head. Blinking his bright blue eyes open, he saw pale lavender ones. The face pulled back, and he smiled at seeing Hinata.

"Hello Hinata-chan, why are you in my palace?" Naruto asked, still groggy from the powerful blow Sasuke delt him. The Hyuuga heiress, rasied an eyebrow, and laughed softly to hide her burning blush.

"I found you on the ground, Naruto-kun, and this is the Ichiraku ramen bar," she said, taking back the wet cloth from his forhead. The fox boy sat up, making Hinata pull back quickly. Naruto beamed at her, hoping to cover up his folly. _Hinata-chan is so nice, she is always taking care of me,_ he thought warmly.

"Do you want some ramen, Hinata-chan? I'll pay for you," Naruto offered. The girl blinked, and smiled. She nodded her head, and soon the two were talking and eating.

"Neji-kun where were you!? Where is Tenten-san?" Lee called to his teamate. The Hyuuga looked up, causing lee to stumble from his one-handed-push-up postion. the look, it was ghostly.

"Tenten's in surgery," he answered simply. Gai stopped punching a target, and turned to listen to what his student had to say.

"Sakura rushed her into Surgery when I took her to the hospital, and she only said that she had Peritonitis." Neji said simply.

Lee's eyes lit up as he sat upright. "I have never heard of that." Neji shook his head. Gai smacked his hands together and stuck off for the local library.

* * *

Not sure how much I liked that chapter, but whatever, it works. Review please, flames, critism, whatever. 


End file.
